The present invention relates to mailbox delivery indicators. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mailbox delivery indicator apparatus with a signaling mechanism which is automatically triggered to deploy when the box is opened to indicate that the mail has been delivered.
Individuals with mailboxes located away from the house may make multiple trips to the mailbox each day to determine if the mail has arrived. The present invention allows an individual to view his mailbox from a distance such as in his home and determine if the mail has arrived. This is useful for the elderly who may find multiple trips to the mailbox taxing. It is also helpful to reduce the chance that a person may injure themselves on a trip to the mailbox. It is useful in inclement weather when trips to the mailbox are undesirable. It is also useful when an individual's mailbox is located some distance from his house. The present invention also reduces the chance that an individual's mail will be stolen because it alerts her that the mail is available immediately after delivery.
There are other mailbox indicators in the art, but the present invention is an improvement over the prior art. One benefit of the present invention is that it has few moving parts. Another benefit of the present invention is that the mailbox can be made of any material and the mailbox delivery indicator will still function. For example, the mailbox can be made of either a magnetic or a non-magnetic material. Yet another benefit of the present invention is that it does not rely solely on gravity to deploy the flag indicating that the mail has arrived. The present invention is simple, easy to use and can be readily incorporated onto existing mailbox designs.